How could it be?
by Mrs.NicoleMarieHoran
Summary: <html><head></head>Eli and Clare two people from different worlds. Eli the football captain and the person who torments her, while Clare the nerdy loner. How is it possible they become together?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Clare's POV**

I hurried to my locker wanting avoid the tormentors. Well that's what I call them. They are the popular kids they also have made fun of me. I'm their favorite target.

They consist of Jenna, K.C, Drew, Bianca, Alli, Fitz, Owen. With their leader Eli.

He's the guy that every girl wants but, can't have. He only has one-night stands only.

He was perfectly gorgeous. His emerald eyes that could make any girl go weak at the knees. His raven colored hair that hid his eyes. The way he would snap his neck to get the hair out of his face.

The way that I was completely in love with him. But, he hates me he always has. Plus it would never work out. He's the captain of the football team. I'm the uncoordinated, awkward, goody-two shoes nerd.

He's had loads of girlfriends I've never had my first kiss and I'm 16. I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't watch were I was going and bumped into someone causing my things to fall.

"Watch were your going dork," an all too familiar voice yelled.

"S-sorry Eli," I stuttered. Causing me to blush madly.

He scoffed picking up his stuff and pushing me out of his way.

I sighed loudly and picked up my stuff heading to my next class.

It was the last class of the day. The one I suffered through the most. Eli was in that class English.

It's my favorite subject but, with him sitting right behind me, torturing me. I hated it. I just focused on Ms. Dawes.

"OK class, our next assignment is to write a story designed around one emotion. It's going to be a partner project." She said causing the class to smile looking for their partner.

"But, I will assign them," smiles turning to annoyed groans. "Torres Coyne, Bhandari Middleton, DeSousa Fitzgerald, Milligan Turner and Goldsworthy Edwards." I stared in disbelief at the teacher.

How could she pair Eli and I. Sure it was a chance to have to hang out with him. Although with that comes hurt feelings and name calling. Equaling in angst. I heard him scoff annoyingly behind.

"OK, get with your partner. Before anyone asks no you can not switch partners," and with that she shooed us off.

That was the worst time of my school year so far. He basically made me do

Everything while he talked to his friends. The worst part of it is that we have to work on it outside of school. So we had to exchange numbers. That was going to be a joy to work with him.

I walked inside my house to hear my parents fighting. This time it seems he was drunk.

I scoffed in disappointment at my fathers choices and ran upstairs to my room.

A few minutes later the door slammed and I could hear heavy footsteps coming upstairs. My drunken dad appeared in my doorway with a fiery rage seen in his light blue eyes.

"What's wrong dad," I asked with fear in the back of my head.

"You! Your mother and never had problems until you were born. Your a mistake," he yelled.

I felt tears sting my eyes wanting to come out. Before I could say anything I felt a hard blow hit my cheek.

**Eli's POV**

I was currently at the ravine with a girl from school. I didn't care enough to even remember her name.

"Eliii," she whined obviously drunk.

"What," I asked annoyed.

"Do you want to go in the van," she asked.

"Sure," I said getting up and we went inside.

Once we got in I attacked her lips feeling nothing just tasting the revolting taste of Alcohol.

I pushed her down on the floor lightly and we undressed.

Once we finished I put on my clothes and left her. I've had sex with so many girls I've lost count only one time mattered, with Julia. I've moved on that was a while ago.

I went straight to my room once I got home.

_Your tears don't fall_

_They crash around me_

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home_

_Your tears don't fall_

_They crash around me_

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home_

My phone rang obnoxiously loud. I groaned picking it up not even bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"Hello," I said annoyingly.

"Hey Eli, It's Rachel," the person said.

"Oh hey," I said going along even though I have no idea who it is.

"Why did you leave after we had sex," she said

'Oh her' I thought "Because it's not like were going to have a relationship. I don't like you that way." I said, knowing that I sound heartless.

"Oh wow, I Thought you liked me, but whatever. Bye," She said dumbfounded and hung up.

I can't believe she thought we would be in a relationship.

I've only been in a real relationship once. With Julia Montgomery.

We dated for two years. But, I accidentally cheated once when I was drunk. We got in a fight she left and got hit by a car.

Ever since then I've hated beer or an alcohol that's especially why I don't like that Rachel chick.

There is only one girl I would ever want to date. I'm in love with her.

Bu, she would never go for me. I harass her on a daily basis.

I'm in love with the beautiful blue eyed Clare Diane Edwards.

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you like it. If you do... **

**5 reviews = next chapter**

**Bye for now  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Clare's POV**

I woke up the next morning on the floor, my body in pain. Surprised by the amount of pain I felt I began to freak out.

Jumping up I ran into my bathroom and looked into the mirror. Gasping in shock at the giant bruise on the side of my face and the black eye that had formed. I lifted my shirt to find that there were bruises on the sides of my stomach.

_'What happened'_ I thought.

All I remembered was blacking out, and even that I was unsure of why.

I got dressed all throughout trying to think why I blacked out. Staring at the bruise in the mirror, I grabbed my makeup and began to cover it lightly.

Going down stairs I saw only my dad. That's when I remembered what had happened the night before.

_I was standing there when he punched me in the face. I screamed as I felt the pain spread across my face._

_"Shut up," he yelled punching me again._

_I fell to the ground tears falling down my face, the pain was excruciating. I had never been hit in my life, this pain was something new to me. _

'_Why' I thought._

"_I'm sorry daddy," I screeched._

"_Didn't I just tell you to shut the fuck up," he screamed at me. _

_He kicked me in the side of my stomach._

_All I could do was be quiet. He punched me in the face once again. This much pain was too much for me to handle. _

"_Dumb Bitch," I heard him scream as he added one final kick._

_Then my world went black._

I gasped, tears forming in my eyes at the thought that my father beat me. He turned around and glared at me.

Immediately I grabbed my things and ran out, terrified of my own father. It wasn't until I was outside did I even notice that I was crying.

I walked into school and went straight to my locker not looking at anybody and hoping no one would notice me. I got my stuff and started towards my homeroom looking down to avoid everyone.

That was a bad choice.

I bumped into someone.

"Watch were your going, Edwards," an annoying voice screeched.

I looked up and saw Jenna. With all the other tormentors.

"Awww, what's wrong Clare. Found out your too professional to join the ugly pageant," she said her friends snickering behind her.

Anger boiled inside of me. With my own father abusing me and being made fun of 20 minutes after I figured it out.

"Jenna don't you have anything better to do then harass me. Aren't you forgetting about your job as the school whore," I said without thinking about it.

Before I could comprehend what I even said. I felt her punch me on my other cheek. I snapped

I punched her back and kicked her in the stomach. She fell and I repeatedly kicked in the stomach and the face.

She grabbed my leg and yanked me down.

Hitting my head on the tile had given her the chance to punch me again.

Right before she could we were lifted away from each other.

Thinking it was Mr. Simpson, I feared what my currently perfect record would look like. Caught fighting all because of a bad day. Just thinking about it made me think of my dad and how he had abused me for no reason.

It was then I noticed it was K.C holding her and Eli was holding me. Immediately I felt calm.

And just as fast I snapped out of it. This is Elijah Goldsworthy he would never be my friend let alone _like_ me.

I yanked out of his hold and ran to the bathroom. Where I entered a stall and began to cry. The bell rang signaling that first period was over. I hadn't noticed I had been in the stall that long.

I walked out fixing my hair and make up. Applying cover up on the newly formed bruise.

I left the bathroom, determined to go on with day as usual. Pretend as though nothing happened.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

English, the last period of the day. And during this time, we were required to work through the whole period.

Like last class all Eli did was talk to his friends. I barely even got anything done.

Annoyed, I finally decided to make him help me. And with my luck the bell rang.

"You know your going to have to help me," I said.

"Why should I?" he smirked.

"Because it's part of your grade,"

"Fine. Let's go somewhere to work on it or something," he got his stuff and started walking.

I cautiously followed behind him.

He had gone to his car. His infamous hearse, Morty. Any girl would die to be in it.

He opened the door for me, which I hadn't been expecting. I got in he shut it and went to the drivers side. As he started the car and began to drive I realized I had no idea where we were going. Before I could ask he stopped at the park.

We got out and went to one of the many picnic tables, starting on the essay.

We were almost finished, when it started to rain. Grabbing our stuff we ran under the nearest tree. For only being in the rain for only a minute, I was soaked.

I moved the hair out of my eyes and looked at him.

His eyes widened in shock.

"What?" I asked.

**Eli's POV**

Clare looked at me. I stood there dumbfounded. Staring at her. There were two large bruises one on each cheek and she had a black eye.

"What?" she asked.

"What happened," I said looking at her bruises.

Her eyes widened and she stuttered, "The fight with me and Jenna."

"Jenna didn't hit you there," I said pointing to the other bruise.

"Oh, that I fell," she said. Obviously lying.

"Are you sure?" I asked, hopping that she was telling the truth.

"No," she said and collapsed crying in my arms.

I was going to find out what was hurting her. Making sure it never hurt her again.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**11 reviews = next chapter**


	3. Author's note

**Author's note: I'm not sure if anyone is still reading this but, if you are should I continue? I have the next chapter written out like 2/3 of the way. If I do I can probably have it done by tomorrow. So what do you think should I? **


End file.
